<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Little Leader by Xsoft_liarX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673277">The Little Leader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xsoft_liarX/pseuds/Xsoft_liarX'>Xsoft_liarX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xsoft_liarX/pseuds/Xsoft_liarX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures and headcanons for age regressor Kokichi Ouma !! The Little Leader !! His adventures and his tiny days !! This is my first Danganronpa fanfiction/writing so pls be easy on me yall ^^;,</p><p>I also heavily kin Kokichi ngl 👀 and I'm an age regressor myself (SFW ONLY)</p><p>I DO take requests but NOTHING NSFW/DDLG/KINK/OTHER VARIANTS are allowed, I ONLY write SFW stuff !!</p><p>Comments and requests are welcome !! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests are open !! Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Age regressor Kokichi Age regressor Kokichi-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey hey !! My name is Cyrus and I'm kind of new to this fanfic stuff !!</p><p>I'm really into the Danganronpa game series (especially Killing Harmony), and my favorite character is Kokichi Ouma, and I kiiiind of sort of headcanon him as an age regressor !!</p><p>Age regression is when you de-age in you're mind, your headspace is a younger age than you're physical age! And its completely SFW !!</p><p>I will be taking requests !! (Ex; if you wanna see Kokichi going on a playdayte, regressing in a certain place, etc!!)</p><p>These stories will go in no specific order, some can be in the Hope's Peak killing school semester, some even in a modern au or pregame au !!</p><p>Anyways this will update randomly, please leave requests if you'd like !! Have a good day/night !! ♡</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Planned Chapters !!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A page that will be updated when I finish or gain new requests or make new plans for future chapters for age regressor Kokichi !!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is nothing special. Just about requests and plans!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caught In A Lie - In progress request where Shuichi finds out about Kokichi's age regression !!</p><p>(I'll add the rest tomorrow during school, I apologize for requests taking ages. I prefer to write out my stories on paper before typing them, and I'm also on mobile :( )</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Caught in a Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuichi finds out his boyfriend, Kokichi- is actually an age regressor !! But will Kokichi be able to lie his way out? Or will he even try to?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request from the lovely @Accarriah_Sage !! I really hope you enjoy this and I'm so so sorry it took so long for me to write this out and publish it !! I'm also on mobile so I apologize in advance for any spelling errors !! (Also note ;; this is an AU where Rantaro Amami lives solely because I wanted to include him in this :') )</p><p>Anyways this story features SAIOUMA so if you dont like that you might not want to read :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, Shumai~" called the short, dark haired leader, standing in the doorway of his boyfriend's dorm room. He had that smug look on his face, that smug look that Shuichi couldn't help but just smile softly at.</p><p>"Swe-Sweetheart..?" Shuichi blurted, covering his mouth as his pale face slowly began to show hints of bright red. He'd never called Kokichi "sweetheart" before, he'd just hope that the nickname wouldn't cause the smaller male to react badly.</p><p>"Sweetheart?" Kokichi tilted his head to the side, scratching the side of his face, a bit suprised, but he welcomed the nickname.</p><p>"It's t-totally fine if y-you don't like it, Kokichi! R-Really, j-just tell me, and it was a-and accident, I-I honestly didn't mean-"</p><p>"Sweetheart," Kokichi interrupted with a small giggle, sitting on the bed beside Shuichi. He had originally come to tell Shuichi something important, something about the last class trial..</p><p>"Hey, Shumai.. I have something to tell you- or do I? Nishishishi~"</p><p>"Kokichi.." Shuichi sighed, shaking his head lightly, "Just go ahead and tell me.." he chuckled softly.</p><p>"Okay, okay! So about the last trial, I-"</p><p>"Shuichi !! Come quick, it's about the last trial !!" Kaito threw the door open, completely ignoring the smaller male beside Shuichi.</p><p>"Uhm, alright.." Shuichi stood up to leave, pausing as he noticed that Kokichi hadn't even made a move to stand up. "Are you coming, Kokichi?"</p><p>"Yeah, just gimme a few minutes."</p><p>However, a few minutes quickly became one hour, leaving Shuichi rather worried. Nobody seemed to care, or even notice that Kokichi was absent from the cafeteria.</p><p>'He would have at least come out for a fanta by now..' Shuichi thought to himself, excusing himself from the cafeteria to go look for the supreme leader on his own. Shuichi began to look everywhere he could think of, the library was a bust, the casino was DEFINITELY a major bust, and he wasn't in his Ultimate Lab, either!</p><p>"Kokichi.." the detective sighed, thinking it was best to just walk around the school-</p><p>"Hey, Shuichi. Are you looking for Kokichi?" Rantaro asked, a hand in his pocket, the other had been freely waving at Shuichi.</p><p>"H-Huh? H-How did you know..?"</p><p>"Well, you looked kind of antsy when he didn't show uo to the meeting, so I just kind of guessed it." the green haired boy gave a soft, lighthearted chuckle to match his calm aura.</p><p>"Well.. of course I was.. he's a good friend.." the words Shuichi spoke caused the other male to raise a confused brow at him, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"H-He is!" Shuichi blushed, earning another soft laugh from Rantaro.</p><p>"Hey, hey, it's all cool, I just didn't expect Kokichi to really be friends with anyone.."</p><p>After a few more back and forth sentences on the subject, Rantaro smiled and said, "Have you checked his dorm?"</p><p>Wow. Shuichi felt like an idiot- he hadn't even THOUGHT about looking in the dorm rooms. Suprised that he hadn't thought about it earlier, so he speed walked to the dorms, making his way to Kokichi's and giving a soft knock on the door.</p><p>"Uhm.. Kokichi..?"</p><p>No answer.</p><p>He tried turning the door knob, quietly, in case something was seriously wrong. But then, Shuichi had an idea..</p><p>Reaching into the pocket of his pants, Shuichi pulled out a lock picking kit. Kokichi had obviously given it to him, but.. Shuichi felt devious, dirty, even doing this..</p><p>It had to be done in Shuichi's eyes, however, and as he unlocked and opened the door he was a little surprised by what he saw when he open the Supreme Leader's door.</p><p>Kokichi was coloring, with a stuffed animal Shuichi had given him sitting beside him on the bed. The most shocking factor was that Kokichi had a pastel purple adult pacifier in his mouth. Most people would have probably seen this as gross or weird even, but..</p><p>Shuichi happened to find it rather cute, seeing Kokichi like this. Jeez, Shuichi felt it was the time to stop thinking to himself, and figure out something to say to Kokichi, who looked.. blank, like he wasn't happy, but he didn't exactly seem upset, either.</p><p>"H-Hey, Kokichi! I just.. just wanted to drop by and see if you were alright since you kind of disappeared earlier today.."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, I decided to take a nap, no biggie, Shumai~" Kokichi giggled, letting his arms rest behind his head.</p><p>"H-Huh?" Shuichi tilted his head to the side, he felt.. confused..</p><p>Kokichi was acting like a.. he looked like a.. gah !! He just couldn't pin a name to it, but.. he swore it was on the tip of his tongue, he even remembered coming across something about this online once..</p><p>"What's wrong, Shumai?" Kokichi interrupted the detective's thoughts, definitely on purpose, too, and Shuichi could very much tell.</p><p>"Kokichi !! I'm just.. thinking about.. something.. I'm thinking that you're.." he trailed off but, after glancing at the pacifier once more it finally hit him.</p><p>"I got it !!"</p><p>"You're an age regressor !!" Shuichi gave a small Smile as the words escaped his lips, but Kokichi almost appeared a but fearful..</p><p>"Whaaaat? No. Way." Kokichi laughed, but Shuichi could tell a fake laugh from a real one by now with Kokichi.</p><p>"Kokichi.. you know I don't mind, right? It's.. actually really cute.." the detective blushed.</p><p>"Uhm.. so even if I was an age regressor- which I am TOTALLY NOT uh- you wouldn't be weirded out or even grossed out to the point of spewing?" Kokichi raised a brow at his boyfriend, who smiled softly and shook his head. This relieved Kokichi, settling has risen nerves a lot more than he thought they could be settled he sighed happily as Shuichi walked over and gave his small boyfriend a hug.</p><p>" So is there a name you'd like me to address you by when you're feeling small? Like a little leader..?"</p><p>"I hate that, Shumai~" Kokichi giggled, nuzzling into the detective's chesr, relaxing as Shuichi let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>"Little Leader it is.." Shuichi smiled, playing with the little's hair, noticing it was relaxinf Kokichi even more. Shuichi already felt like he was going to be the best caregiver ever, and pulled away to silently, but happily hand Kokichi his pacifier. </p><p>However, Kokichi stuck his tongue out and shook his head with crossed arms. </p><p>'Oh.. he's acting a little bit like a brat.. what should I do..?'</p><p>"What's wrong, Kichi?" Shuichi asked, gently, only getting puffed-up cheeks, followed by a pout as a response.</p><p>"Don't you want your paci?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Hm.. how about your sippy cup?"</p><p>"Nuh-uh!"</p><p>"Stuffie?"</p><p>"M-m!"</p><p>"A snack..?"</p><p>"Yuckies!"</p><p>"How about.. snugglies?"</p><p>Without another word, Kokichi snuggled his Shumai until he eventually fell asleep.</p><p>'Cutie.. I can't wait to care for him more..' Shuichi thought, smiling to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Robots Do Understand..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>K1-B0 has been worrying about his boyfriend, and goes to check up on him. However, he's a bit suprised at what he finds when he opens the door to Kokichi's dorm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi !! This was a lovely request, and I'm so so sorry it took so long, and also just for the sake of softness I decided to make it a non-killing game AU !! I hope that's alright !! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story !! 👉👈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't wanna talk, Keebo! I don't have to talk everytime you ask me what's wrong, especially when I'm not even upset!" Kokichi snapped, crossing his arms and looking away.</p><p>"Kokichi, I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"Do robots have dicks?" he glared, as K1-B0 stared back at him in confusion.</p><p>"Uhm, is that a-"</p><p>"No? Talk to me when ya get some balls." the purple haired boy stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend before he walked away to his dorm early. Class wasn't even over, and when K1-B0 remembered that, he rushed back to class. He lied to the teacher and told her that Kokichi had injured himself and that he went to the nurse.</p><p>He stayed the rest of the school day, hanging out with Miu, Gonta, and Kaede afterwards.</p><p>"Well, what do you think?" K1-B0 asked after explaining the situation to his close friends.</p><p>"I think you should try and talk to him. Check up on him, and see how he's doing." Kaede answered, sweetly. This made K1-B0 smile, he assumed Kaede was right, and he went to do so without another word.</p><p>"Kokichi, I-" he stopped in shock when he opened the door to Kokichi's dorm room..</p><p>His boyfriend had on a black onesie with fluffy dark purple shorts, black thigh highs, a small stuffed animal in his arms, and to top it all off, he had a pastel purple pacifier in his mouth. This confused K1-B0, he wasn't sure if Kokichi had an issue with his teeth or if it helped him sleep..? Kokichi was laying on his side after all, maybe he was trying to take a nap? However, K1-B0's thoughts were interrupted by the once silenced boy who quickly spit out the pacifier and sat up.</p><p>"Wooow, Kiiboy, it's so rude to just barge in. I could have been changing for all you know!" Kokichi huffed and crossed his arms.</p><p>"Uhm.. Kokichi, are you alright?"</p><p>"Yep. Sorry, I got a crooked tooth. The pacifier helps put it in place."</p><p>"Huh? Let me check it out, maybe I can do something." without hesitation, the curious robot checked Kokichi's teeth.. they seemed perfectly fine..</p><p>"Kokichi, there aren't any problems with your teeth.. why are you lying to me?"</p><p>"I'm not lyin' Kiiboy !!" Kokichi pouted, and avoided eye contact.</p><p>"You only do that when you're guilty of lying." K1-B0 stated, sternly. He was trying to remember something. He remembered Miu talking about.. DDLG..? And it involved adult pacifiers, and what Kokichi had in his mouth certainly looked like an adult sized pacifier..</p><p>"Kokichi, are you into DDLG..?"</p><p>"Ew! That's gross, you've been hangin' around Miu too much! If anything.. it's actually age regression.."</p><p>"Can you explain it to me? I'm not going to judge you for anything at all, Kokichi."</p><p>"Fine.." the little sighed before continuing, "age regression is like.. therapy on its own.. I can go back to a younger state of mind.. like having the mind of a child temporarily.. sometimes I do it on purpose and other times its involuntary.. but it's not sexual at all, DDLG kind of makes me squirmy, and I'm personally not a fan.. age regression is just a comfort thing for me.."</p><p>"I see! So like a child, you need someone to take care of you!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Kichi, let me take care of you!" K1-B0's eyes lit up, as he grabbed the pacifier and offered it to Kokichi, who hesitated for a minute, but allowed his boyfriend to put the pacifier in his mouth, to which K1-B0 smiled.</p><p>"Hm.. why don't I.." K1-B0 smiled when he saw a small coloring book and some crayons on the floor, picking it up and giving them to Kokichi, before sitting down on the bed beside him.</p><p>"Do you wanna color, baby?"</p><p>"Yeah yeah !!" Kokichi's eyes lit up, he had definitely slipped, much to K1-B0's delight, he was loving how happy Kokichi was when he regressed. He organized some stuff for Kokichi, a little space box for his little one.</p><p>"Keebs !! Keeboooo !!" the little whined from the other side of the room.</p><p>"Yes? Need something?"</p><p>"I colored you a pictureeee !! Lookie !!" Kokichi proudly showed K1-B0 the page he ripped out of the book and gave it to him.</p><p>"Kichi, I can really keep this?"</p><p>"Mhm !! Pweaseeee keep it !!"</p><p>"Alright.. thank you, Kokichi. I'll hang it up in my room!" K1-B0 smiled brightly, before looking at the time.. 9pm.. gosh, it was so late!</p><p>"Hey, little one, I think it's time for bed. Want me to tuck you in?"</p><p>"Yeah yeah !!" Kokichi beamed as K1-B0 tucked him in, making sure he brushed his teeth first, and gave him the pacifier back.</p><p>"Alright.. I need to leave now.. good night, Kichi-"</p><p>"Waiiiit !! Stayyy !! I wanna be told a story !!"</p><p>"Huh? Really? Alright then.. but just one!" K1-B0 smiled and laid down with Kokichi, beginning to tell him Goodnight Moon, however his little one fell asleep halfway through his story.</p><p>"Goodnight, I love you, Kichi.. sleep well.." K1-B0 gave the boy's forehead a soft kiss, before drifting off himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ♡ Ouma and Ouchies ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mikan and Kokichi are on their first play date together !! They've always been good friends and are excited to enjoy their age regression together and have a fun day !!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a CW for what's in this chapter ,,</p><p>PLATONIC Mikan Tsumiki/Kokichi Ouma, adult pacifiers, baby talk (very light), sippy cups and SFW age regression !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi was excited to see Mikan, they'd been planning their play date for about a week or two! He dressed in casual clothes, a white t shirt, black short overrals, purple thigh highs, and black high top converse. He packed up his things in a small checkered backpack, before setting off to he and Mikan's meeting spot.</p><p>He took a decently quiet path, walking along the sidewalk as only a few cars passed by him. As he got closer to his destination, he began to skip along the smooth sidewalk happily, before internally squealing as he raced to the tree and sat beneath it to wait for Mikan.</p><p>Surely enough, he soon heard the voice of his clumsy sibby.</p><p>"I-I'm so sorry I'm lateee!!" she called out, almost tripping on her way to the tree.</p><p>"So? You didn't have to be perfectly on time."</p><p>"A-Are you sure..?"</p><p>"Positive! Now let's get into it!" Kokichi beamed, and took a coloring book out of his backpack and a few crayons. Mikan did the same, she definitely looked the part of being little.</p><p>She wore a pastel blue pleated skirt, with a pink onesie tucked into it. It was pretty discreet, which Kokichi definitely applauded her for. She also had pink bandages with hearts on his legs and arms, and finally, a flower pin in her hair. It matched the flower pin she had on her pink and blue mini-back pack.</p><p>"Whatcha gonna color?" Kokichi spoke up, while he was already working on a page of his book. He decided to color in a scene from We Bare Bears.</p><p>"I-I'm not sure yet.."</p><p>"Hm.. what about a Hello Kitty picture?" Kokichi suggested, as Mikan looked through the coloring book, but Kokichi spoke up again and pointed to a specific picture in the book.</p><p>"Mikan! Hey hey! There's a nurse kitty! You can color her to match you!"</p><p>"T-To match m-m-me..?"</p><p>"Yeah! It'll be neat!"</p><p>"O-Okay!" Mikan flashed a bright smile, before taking out her colored pencils and going to work with the picture, while Kokichi remained working on his picture.</p><p>Once they had both finished coloring, they switched pictures to see how the other did.</p><p>"You gave them accessories?" Mikan asked with a smile, before pointing to the Panda, who he used dark blue for instead of black. He drew three small triangles under his eyes instead of the black circles.</p><p>"Who's that?"</p><p>"That's Shumai! And the one with the pointy antenna is Keeboy!"</p><p>"And the one with the bandana is you?" Mikan giggled, as Kokichi put his hands behind his head with a cheeky smile.</p><p>"Yeppers !! What do we do now, though?" Kokichi pouted, as he packed up his crayons and coloring book.</p><p>"Uhm, w-well, maybe we can.. go shopping? We can buy stuffies.." Mikan suggsted as she stood up, offering Kokichi a hand.</p><p>"Alrighty!" Kokichi beamed as they both happily walked to the store together. They immediately went to the kid's section, and began to look around, and Kokichi spotted a pretend nurse kit, foam swords, plastic shields, and he also bought a cape for Mikan that was blue. Mikan ended up getting snacks for them, and once they checked out, they went to Kokichi's house, where they both poured drinks in their sippies and went to playing.</p><p>"You're gonna have to take down my army, Mika!" Kokichi laughed wickedly, he had a few stuffed animals with little unsharpened pencils beside them as swords. Kokichi himself had his cap and cape on, and the foam sword in his hand.</p><p>"A-Ah! O-Okay! I'mma get into the fort!" Mikan cheered as she ran over, and instead of knocking the stuffies over, she gently picked each one of them up and set them to the side.</p><p>"I gotcha now, Ko-ko!" she cheered as they went at it with their swords. It was an epic battle that quickly ended in Mikan getting into the fort as they laughed and hid from their "enemies"- also known as Mikan's tiny Monster High dolls that she brought with her. </p><p>"We gots to go to war, Mika! Waaaaaar !!" Kokichi shouted and walked out of the fort.</p><p>"Army! As your Supreme Leader I command..! Uh.. Anarchyyyyy!" he beams, taking a sip from his sippy. Mikan giggled and took the time to take a sip from hers as well.</p><p>"Mika! We has a enemy attack! At uhm, 1200!"</p><p>"Twelve hundred? Hm?"</p><p>"Attackkkkk !!" he squealed as they both past the toys and onto the couch, and Kokichi quickly became distracted by the tv, so they began to watch cartoons together.</p><p>"Whats in your sippy, Kokichi?"</p><p>"Panta!~" the other giggles behind his paci, as Mikan shakes her head, before putting her pink paci in.</p><p>Kokichi quickly ends up asleep on the floor, and Mikan falls asleep on the couch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>